1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a chassis and a data access module having the same; more particularly, to a chassis for securing and protecting a circuit board and a data access module having the same for using with a server device for mass data storage application.
2. Description of Related Art
A server device is typically constructed of hard disk drives working selectively with optical disk drives. A circuit board is utilized for connecting electrically to these data access devices. Related U.S. patents are published as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,889,490B2 and 8,014,144B2.
Circuit boards used for server devices typically have a strip-like shape. These circuit boards have a certain thickness rendering them less easy to secure inside a chassis. In addition, when mounting or dismounting the hard disks, the exerted force may easily loosen the circuit board. Thus, during the assembling process and operating stage of the server device, the circuit board may be easily damaged.
The instant disclosure addresses the abovementioned issues by providing a chassis that effectively secure and protect the internal circuit board in a confined space.